<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mcyt rarepairs! :) (on hold) by cyberz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075911">mcyt rarepairs! :) (on hold)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberz/pseuds/cyberz'>cyberz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, Multi, i orphaned my old book, mcyt - Freeform, rarepairs, underrated ships, whoops lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberz/pseuds/cyberz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hi- i orphaned my old underrated ship book, i chickened out so- i am writing a new one!! 😼</p><p>cross-posted on wattpad !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. request plslsls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>request or i eat u</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AAAAA, im so stupid- i never knew i would get comments on my old book, im mad at myself for orphaning it LOL.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>lowercase intended!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>and slow updates :v</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>what i will do!:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>fluff,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>angst,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>smut,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and platonic relationships!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>what i wont do:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rape,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>underage/age gap relationships,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and gore!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>im sad i orphaned it :(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sum buddies hangin’ out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just sum buddies hanging out! :)</p><p> </p><p>dream and quackity! kinda short too, sorry- you can take this as platonic or romance :) </p><p> </p><p>title is shit LOL</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning!: this is gonna suk :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dream was sitting on his couch watching tv, when suddenly he got 2 texts in a second. a little annoyed, he checked his phone to see quackity spamming him,</p><p> </p><p><em>quankity:</em> </p><p>DRE HEY</p><p>HEYY DREAAAM</p><p>I WANT ICECREAM PLS GET SOME WITH ME I BEG YUO</p><p>PLSOLSDLSLS</p><p>i dont wanna go alone lmaoooooooaoaoa</p><p>pls or ill tell georgenotfound to yell at ur green ass🟩🟩🟩</p><p> </p><p>he chuckled a little, then replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>dream😎:</em>
</p><p>lmaoo, whatever just lemme get ready </p><p>
  <em>quankity:</em>
</p><p>OK, UH MEET ME AT THAT PARK???? ( i have no idea what to call it LOL )</p><p>at 4 pm, bcuz i can wait😎😎</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>dream😎:</em>
</p><p>alright :) meet you there!!</p><p> </p><p>he sighed then went to go get ready,</p><p>the outfit he chose was quite casual. nothing <em>too </em>crazy or boring, it was a thrasher sweater with dark blue jeans. his shoes weren’t so fancy either, just white vans.</p><p> </p><p>once he was ready, he got his face mask and headed out.</p><p>dream was already there, he didn’t see quackity though. he went on his phone and checked the time, <em>3:41 pm. </em>he had time, but he didn’t wanna be so early so dream went to go sit on a nearby bench waiting for quackity.</p><p>once he saw a black-haired male running over to him he sat up and started walking over to him.</p><p>“ayyy!” the shorter yelled,</p><p>”aha, hi!” dream replied, smiling at the other,</p><p>“soo, let’s get this icecream, that’s the whole reason i even came out.” </p><p>“alright, alright.”</p><p> </p><p>the two started walking, brushing each others shoulder from time to time. they were walking in a comfortable silence, hearing the cars drive by, kids playing at the park, and couples talking that would walk by them. </p><p>dream decided to break the silence by starting some small talk.</p><p>”so, any plans on the weekend?” the taller asked,</p><p>”hm, not likely. i’ll probably just play minecraft, you know? stream a bit too.” quackity replied.</p><p>“i see.. i’ll probably do the same. sometimes life is boring but so enjoyable at the same time!”</p><p>“yeah, really. since we’re getting ice cream, what’s your favourite flavour?” </p><p>“hm, i don’t really know. whatever i feel like, i guess. what about you?”</p><p>“you’re kinda boring, anyways. i like chocolate!” </p><p>dream rolled his eyes jokingly as a reply, and he gave quackity a little shove, quackity snickered. </p><p>them dream thought of something..</p><p>“hey, quackity..”</p><p>“yeah?” he asked,</p><p>“why are you so short?” dream asked with a smug look, he felt good as he said that.</p><p>when he shot a glance at the black-haired male, all he could see was an offended stare.</p><p>“what..?! i’m not short! you’re just tall!”, it was quackity’s turn to give a little shove to dream. </p><p>dream started laughing, soon turning into a wheeze, satisfied with the reaction he got out of the younger.</p><p>“oh r-really now? you’re 5’8, dude!” the dirty blond haired male started wheezing, holding his shoulder.</p><p>quackity smiled softly, letting out a chuckle.</p><p>“you’re such a jerk.” the nine-teen year old said with a grin. when the laughter died, it was once again, a comfortable silence. once they made it at the ice cream stand, quackity was the first to order.</p><p>“uh, hey. can i get a chocolate ice cream with some sprinkles? not too much.” he said with a soft smile.</p><p>once quackity got his ice cream, dream ordered next.</p><p>“hey, can i have a vanilla ice cream? and a cherry too.” </p><p>....</p><p>once they both got their ice cream, they decided to sit on a bench near the ice cream stand.</p><p>“wow, you really are boring!” quackity laughed, “well, sorry! i just didn’t know what to get.” </p><p> </p><p>after they finished their ice cream, they decided to say their goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>quankity:</em>
</p><p>oi that was fun we should do it again😎😎</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>told you it was gonna suck</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. night calls.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>quackitynotfound,,</p>
<p>very underrated!! but rainy nights are always fun. </p>
<p>so i’m adding rain n’ shit</p>
<p>a little short too, bcuz i have no actual prompt-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ENJOY :)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was raining. quackity was staring out his window bored, he decided to call george. he knew that the brit was probably busy, but who gives a shit?</p>
<p>to his surprise, he actually picked up..! he thought that he would just get an angry text after he hung up. it was silent for the first few 5 seconds. until he decided to be the first one to talk.</p>
<p>
  <em>”hey.. george?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>.. “y’know, i just got done editing a video. i was gonna rest but talking to you is nice also.”</em>
</p>
<p>quackity took a few moments, thinking about that last statement a little too hard. what did george mean by that?</p>
<p>“<em>quackity?” .. “huh-? oh! yeah.. talking to you is always nice!”</em> quackity didn’t know what made that statement make him so warm inside, like butterflies in his stomach, he always felt safe around george but never thought anything of it. </p>
<p>once again, it was silent. hearing each others low breathing and the rain that was pouring outside.</p>
<p>after what felt like forever, george said something that caught quackity off-guard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”um, quackity..? there’s something i wanted to say.. i uh- i like you, in a romantic way.”</em>
</p>
<p>quackity thought this was some kind of prank, he was surprised. a pink tint crawled onto his cheeks and he clenched his phone like his life depended on it.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>george couldn't believe he said that, he was scared it would ruin their friendship. even if quackity didn’t like him back, he would still wanna be friends. he didn’t want to lose the younger.</p>
<p>quackity was silent and that alone was scaring him, he was about to say something but then quackity got to talking first, before him.</p>
<p>
  <em>”r-really?.. uh.. i don’t know how to feel, i- i think i like you too, george.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>”what? really? thank god, i was so scared of losing you..!”</em>
</p>
<p>the brit couldn’t put how happy he was into words, he let out a small chuckle, a light-hearted one you can say.</p>
<p><em>”george, i would never leave you! you’re very special to me, even if it sounds cliché, or cheesy. but um.. a-are we.. are we dating?” </em>quackity asked shyly,</p>
<p>
  <em>”i- i mean, if you want to! we could take things slow if you want-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>”of course, i want to. and sure, we can take things slow.”</em>
</p>
<p>the two were both, blushing, and incredibly happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhm- yeaa🧤 my second time writing, tbh im in love with quackitynotfound 😼😼 i can barely find fics tho :/</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have a fantastic day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>